Second Chance
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Everybody deserves a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Danny pulled his car into the allocated parking spot outside his apartment, stretching he flung the door open but luckily he didn't let go, as his neighbours dogs came tearing out of the bushes and starting snapping at the car, Danny usually loved dogs but these two were uncontrollable monsters, a sharp whistle pulled the beasts away.

Wiping his hand over his face he cautiously pushed the door open looking around he made quick time getting to his apartment everyday was a game of Russian roulette. But he couldn't do anything until the bloody dogs actually did something.

Changing into his joggers he slipped into the cool air he started his jog along the beach, it was to be a quick one as he had agreed to head out for a drink with the team that evening. Stopping to catch his breath he collapsed onto the sand he was really starting to love being near the beach, it was lovely to fall asleep with the sound of the crashing waves and when Grace visited it was a pleasure to have a picnic there or dig for weird things only last weekend they had found a rusty old brooch which cleaned up rather nicely allowing Grace to present it to Rachel for mothers day.

Pushing himself up he started a slow jog back to his apartment but before he even got there the dogs were back, barking, snapping and jumping up at him, reaching down Danny suddenly realised that he had left his weapon in the safe in his apartment after all said and done he wasn't expecting to use it on a jog up the beach. He felt the biggest sink its teeth into his arm piercing the skin and drawing blood, Danny had enough and kicked it hard causing it to yelp in pain retreating back to the apartment block it seemed to be the pack leader because the other one always seemed to follow.

Danny was now really cross, he had Grace staying that weekend, storming up the beach holding his arm tightly against his chest he banged heavy against his neighbours door.

"What do you want?"

"Your dogs are dangerous and need to be…"

Before Danny could finish what he was saying the door was slammed in his face, he was going to have the bloody things taken away before they caused anymore damage, but tonight he needed to calm down and take care of the bite, letting himself back into his apartment he pulled out the first aid kit and washed the wound luckily it wasn't too deep more of a scrap then anything else, but he was not having Grace there until the dogs were taken care off.

Walking into the bar he spotted his team mates ordering another round he headed across to the table, he felt uncomfortable in the long sleeved shirt but the last thing he needed was a lecture from Steve, flopping into the available chair he forced a smile and grabbed the bottle from the table and tipped half the liquid down his throat.

The rest of the night went a lot smoother after the fifth bottle of long board, "Steve I was wondering I have Grace this weekend and their fumigating the apartments so I was wondering if Grace and me could crash your spare room?"

"Danny you don't have to ask, your always welcome, maybe we could have a barbecue on Saturday and then go exploring on Sunday?"

Danny didn't care what they did as long as Grace was no where near the dogs; first thing in the morning he was going to report them to animal control, hailing a taxi he clumsily left the bar and made his way home, he had planned to stay long but his head was threatening to exploded and his arm was sore. Pulling into apartment complex he dropped the dollars into the taxi drivers hands scanning the area for immediate attack, the taxi pulled out leaving the area void of anything except Danny, satisfied that nothing was lurking he skulked to his apartment, slipping the keys in to the lock he kicked the door shut and collapsed onto the couch drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a completed story and I will aim to update again after the Easter weekend. Thank to all my followers and those who left reviews.g**

The next morning his arm felt even more uncomfortable, he dragged himself to the bathroom stripping out of his clothes he flipped on the shower, pulling the dirty old bandage off his arm he winced at how sore it looked, bloody dogs most likely had rabies knowing his luck, standing under the shower he allowed the water to wash away the kinks he had achieved by falling asleep on the couch and the soreness of the bite.

Before leaving he left the clip open on his gun holster, if the dogs were out there he was going to defend himself what ever way he could even if that meant shooting them between the eyes, he was going to lock himself in his office when he reached HQ and call the animal control and maybe even make a doctors appointment if he could get away.

He managed to make the call but was as far as it went because the rest of the day was made up of following a tip off that a shipment of illegal guns was being made at the docks, Danny strapped the vest in place and followed Steve through the shipping crates as Kono and Chin headed to higher ground covering their every movement after taking up position they waited until the crates were unloaded and the exchange started, the men were already gathering it was like an auction.

Everything seemed to go well; the crates were opened in front of the small gathering and several guns were produced, it was exactly what Steve was waiting for. Moving in they managed to round up several of the men straight away the few that decided to take advantage of the numbers tried to take a few pot shots but were quickly taken down by Kono or Chin and now littered the floor, Steve shot off through the crates after a straggler Danny hot behind him leaving HDP to deal with the suspects.

As Danny came around another crate something heavy came crashing down on his arm making him cry out in pain collapsing on the floor blood seeped through the blue material. The straggler stepped out lifting his gun aiming it at Danny's head, cocking the barrel was as far as he got as his body landed inches from Danny.

Danny felt rather then saw Steve crouch beside him "Danny you ok?" Danny opened his unknown closed eyes holding his arm tight to his chest done little to ease the worry evident in Steve's eyes. "Sorry I'm fine, just got a little winded that's all" Trying to push himself up was near on impossible as Steve held him down and started to check him over discovering the blood on his shirt sleeve.

Steve tried to pull the sleeve up but Danny refused he didn't need the great Seal inquisition, pushing Steve away he struggled to his feet and stormed back to the main area ignoring Steve's worried calls, Danny made up his mind he was clocking off for the day switching his phone off he explained to Chin that he wasn't feeling too great and headed back to his car, HPD could handle the arrests and he knew Steve simply loved paper work.

Pulling up to his apartment block he scanned the area the last thing he fancied was another close up with the hounds of Baskerville, he had just spent 3 hours down the hospital having six stitches and a booster injection, but he cursed deeply under his breath as he spotted Steve leaning against the door to his apartment typical he knew the dogs hated only him either that or they disliked Seal meat. Climbing slowly out of the car he hoped that at only that moment the dogs would appear because Steve could practise his ninja skills on them but no nothing he really hated being him sometimes.

"Daniel"

Oh great just what he didn't need a pissed of Steve, animal control sprang back into his mind, he wondered if they took insane Seals as well as rabid dogs, Steve stepped to one side allowing Danny to unlock the door before stepping in the apartment first and making himself comfortable on the couch.

"So are you going explain your actions or lack of today?"

Danny ignored him heading towards the kitchen grabbing two long boards thrusting one at Steve loading him with a made up believable story that had worked several times on Rachel, Steve seemed to buy the story and left fairly early in the evening much to Danny's relief he really wasn't in the mood to entertain he just wanted to crawl under his blanket and make everything go away.

He woke feeling more refreshed the stitches in his arm pulled but felt not as sore as it had the day before, scrubbing his hand through his hair he sorted his clothes for the day before refreshing himself with a long soak and a full fried breakfast something Steve would not approve of but he didn't care after the week he was having he dissevered some self indulgence. Picking up his gun, badge and keys he opened the door ready for the snarling mutts finding the area clear he made a stealth move to his car clicking it open from the door was always a wise move. He just hoped that by the time he came home that evening the bloody things were in the hands of animal control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please be aware that this chapter is slightly more graphic then the previous two chapters. I also apologize for the spelling mistake in the previous chapter.**

Most of the day was spent typing up reports and interviewing the suspects from the previous day's arrest. Danny couldn't wait to get home he had his monkey that weekend and he had to sort things out it was just a shame that he couldn't spend their time at his place still once the dogs were sorted he was going to have a party on the beach, managing to secure the afternoon off he headed straight home pulling into the parking lot he noticed the door to his apartment was wide open, pulling his gun out he scanned the area for the dogs slipping cautiously from the car he moved across to his apartment pressing himself against the wall he stepped into the main living area to found the place completely ransacked the strong smell of urine assaulted his nostrils.

"Hey piggy take my dogs will you"

Danny turned to find his neighbour standing at his bedroom door a sudden noise behind him made him turn where he found two other people in the apartment each holding onto four very angry snarling dogs he didn't even manage to get a shot off as he was confronted with them coming at him from different direction Danny tried to defend himself by punching one of the dogs making it cry out but the other three took advantage of his split attention and within seconds Danny was down he could feel the dogs ripping into his flesh punching another of them he spotted his gun trying desperately to retrieve it screaming out as he felt his leg bone snap under the powerful jaws. He watched helplessly as one of the dogs owners lent down and picked up the gun laughing with his buddies as they walked out of the apartment allowing the dogs to finish, Danny could feel himself loosing strength as the dogs continued their assault he was just grateful that Grace wasn't with him as he felt more teeth, more ripping of flesh, more snapping of bones just as he lost the battle to remain conscious he heard a whistle and the dogs were gone.

A few hours later he woke to screaming hot pain, he felt sick at the copper smell that assaulted his nostrils, images flashed into his mind causing tears to stream down his face he tried to move but instead he screamed out as his bitten and chewed body protested just as he started to loose consciousness again he felt a vibration in his trousers pockets lifting his heavy arm he battled with the pocket to relinquish the phone but the battle was far from won as the freed phone slipped from his numb fingers landing in a congealed pool of blood. The phone started to vibrate again this time Danny used the last of his strength to push the receive button praying that the call was not just a missed dialled number he made a gurgled reply hoping that it was enough to worry the partner he was wishing was on the other end it was his last thought as the darkness ended his pain.

Steve was worried he had allowed Danny to have the afternoon off to organise his things for the weekend but they were meant to be picking Grace up together after school but he hadn't picked up one of the seven calls Steve had made and finally Steve had headed towards the school hoping that the miss communication was because Danny had been in a world of his own wrapped up with the weekend plans but his heart sank as he spotted Grace sitting on the school steps with her teacher, parking the truck he apologised to both making up an excuse for Danny to have missed her pick up time but his stomach had a bad feeling enough for him to drop Grace back with Kono.

Driving back across to Danny's apartment he tried one last time to phone his wayward partner after 4 rings the phone was answered silently but answered non the less, Steve could just make out some noises in the back ground and it wasn't a noise that settled Steve's bad feeling. He stepped on the gas whipping around stalled traffic flashing lights helped him navigate red lights, pulling into the parking lot of Danny's apartment he pulled along side the Camaro he exited the truck with caution trying the doors he found them unlocked which heighten the worry because in this neck of the woods it wasn't something you would risk even just for a minute locking the truck he pulled his gun heading towards the apartment he noticed the door slightly open lifting his gun he used it to push the door open, the sight that greeted him stopped him dead.

After a moment more like a split second he crashed to Danny's side he was at a loss to where to start pulling out his phone he shouted instructions to the operator flipping his phone closed he started assessing Danny's injuries most of the material of his clothing was clogged with blood, the bone of his left leg was exposed and broken, his hands were bloodied and torn and numerous puncher marks littered his skin many darkening with bruises Steve felt sick to his stomach he gently tapped Danny on the cheek which was flushed with a temperature Steve wasn't sure if he wanted his friend to wake he left his side as he heard the ambulance arrive greeting them he moved to one side allowing them to work he phoned Kono and informed her of the situation before contacting Duke to work the scene.

Making sure the scene was secure he climbed into the truck and followed the ambulance dumping it in the closest parking spot dodging an elderly couple managing to easily locate Danny who was having his clothing removed exposing more damage then Steve had unearthed at the scene he felt numb grateful that his friend was still unconscious he was hooked up to numerous IV's one carrying blood, one carrying pain medicine and fluids. Steve was ushered outside as the curtains were closed off giving the doctors and nurses room to work he walked towards the entrance he needed air.

The time seemed to stand still, Steve couldn't come to terms with the whole situation it wasn't like they had been on a case and Danny would eventually rant at him for his time in the hospital, no he had been at home in a place that people should feel safe and happy and someone had stolen that, allowing dogs to scent the area as theirs. He stood and started to pace the waiting area he was going to let the bloody dogs free on their owners the minute he found them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm no doctor so I didn't want to complicate this chapter with incorrect information. I apologies in advance for any hiccups.**

The doctor entered the waiting area some 10 hours later. He looked tired and drawn but what made Steve's blood freeze was look of defeat in his eyes, standing stock still he refused to sit he wanted to keep a stern front it was the only way he could keep his emotions at bay.

"Before I start I will inform that Mr Williams made it through the surgery. He lost a substantial amount of blood which has affected his kidney's one of which stopped working and needed to be removed however although his other kidney is weak it appears healthy and as long at it remains that way he will only need dialysis for a short while. The dog bites required over 150 stitches and will need skin grafts to help with the scarring, we have him on very strong antibiotics to help with the onset of further infection."

The doctor stopped but Steve could tell that wasn't the worst of the injuries and prompted him to continue, the doctor took a deep breath he continued "Unfortunately the damage to his legs was too extensive and beyond repair we had no choice but to amputate."

Kono stood and placed her hand on Steve's shoulder stopping him in his tracks he turned to face her; Danny was like a brother to her always there to support her. She wrapped herself around him burying her face into his shoulder. Steve held her allowing her to greave.

After a long time the team managed to pull themselves together enough to be able to be there for Danny, Steve had seen many people loose limbs and they had although been painful this was his Danny a man with the heart of gold laced with the career of a detective and the compassion of a faithful father. Someone with either a grudge or the total lack of respect had taken that away from him.

Walking into ICU he stood in front of Danny's bed and he felt total anger run through his veins his body was riddled with horrific clotted bruised scars his left hand was swaddled in thick bandages and attached to a wired contraption, his legs thankfully were hidden under a structure stopping the covers from interfering with the injuries he also seemed to be hooked up to every machine the hospital had available. Kono allowed the tears to fall she knew she had to be strong for Danny but right now she didn't want to be, she felt Chin slip his arm around her shoulders as she became uncontrollable Steve felt a sense of hate for the whole situation he watched Chin lead Kono away.

It was the early hours on day ten that Danny started showing signs of waking it was one of relief and dread as Steve secretly prayed that the questions wouldn't start straight away he wanted to relax in the fact that Danny was back with them the rest Steve would work on later. He stood at the bedside and watched the fight of waking Danny seemed completely lost he just starred at the ceiling which did nothing to ease the worry in the pit of Steve's stomach, the doctor had warned them the attack had been so brutal that it may have untold long lasting damage to his mental state.

Steve hesitated touching him but couldn't stand the lost cold look in his eyes he announced himself before putting his hand on his shoulder, Danny turned his head and starred at Steve in the same way as he starred at the ceiling except now he was crying deep heart felt sobs which shattered Steve's heart Danny had always been strong; working on what ever bothered, worried or made him angry to fuel his need to find justice. Steve dropped the bed side carefully as he could he sat on the side of the bed and held Danny tight allowing his tears to soak through the material of his shirt.

Steve felt Danny begin to relax as Steve ran his fingers through his hair any other time Danny would be threatening to shoot him for touching his hair but not today and that alone made Steve sad eventually Danny pulled away rubbing his hand over his face taking in the zigzag scar that ran over the palm he shuddered as he remembered the black dog that had created it he became mesmerised by each tiny mark that he forgot that he had company it wasn't until Steve laid a hand on him that he looked up.

"God I thought I was going to die"

He started to cry again every part of his body was sore he looked side ways at his left hand trying hard to move his fingers panic was starting to take hold as he started to remember he wanted to scream and run away he looked down at himself, his chest and stomach was wrapped in bandages and large plasters, he noticed that he legs were under the raised cover he wanted to see their damage and reached down but was stopped by Steve he looked up at him.

"Danny…."

Danny looked back at his legs but before Steve could stop him he pulled back the covers screamed in horror at the sight of his legs or lack of, he started to hyperventilate causing the machines to blare Steve placed his hands on either side of his face pulling him up to look him straight in his eyes but it wasn't working, a nurse entered his room injecting something into the IV and monitored him for a moment as Steve laid him back on his pillows and watched his eyes close as he slipped into a medically induced sleep.

Steve brushed a stray hair off Danny's face, lifting the bed side up he sat back in the comfortable chair that the hospital staff had arranged for him he watched as the nurse checked Danny's vitals informing him that the doctor would be making his rounds shortly and disappeared. Steve scrubbed his hands over his face looking up as Kono and Chin entered the room bearing gifts of coffee, food and a lovely drawn picture of Danny and Grace sitting on the beach. Steve smiled he didn't know if it would help Danny's solemn mood but it brightened up the barren room he explained that Danny had woken but he was showing post traumatic stress disorder. The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence the nurses were strict on the ward rules and when visiting hours were over only one of them was allowed to remain and for the last ten days that had been Steve but tonight Kono volunteered and Steve didn't fight with her after today, actually seeing Danny's battered stumps he needed the break and a taste of normality.

Danny woke again in the middle of the night the bleeping was the only noise that vibrated around the room, he turned his head surprised to find Kono curled into the overly sized chair. He caught a glimpse of the picture that stood on the table it made his heart bleed he wanted to hug his daughter smell her strawberry hair that cuddled under his nose but he didn't ever what her to see him again not like this, a disabled person who couldn't give her the life that Stan could provide. He pushed the covers back down and looked at his stumps running his only free hand down them tracing the teeth marks and stitches tears leaked down his cheeks dropping endlessly on to the hospital gown.

Kono woke to the sound of sobbing she stretched out the kinks and walked the short distance to the bed pulling the side down she climbed on laying behind Danny she curled into him and held him tight allowing him to cry until he exhausted himself and feel asleep in her arms she couldn't bring herself to move instead she simply snuggled deeper falling asleep with him.

**Thank you again for reviews and the tips to make my story better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took longer to post. Any and all hiccups are mine.**

Steve stopped at Danny's apartment they had caught the bastards responsible and this was the first time Steve had returned since finding him, he pulled the yellow police tape down unlocking the door he shuddered as he saw the dark brown stains on the floor he hadn't realised at the time how much blood Danny had lost no wonder he had slept for ten days straight. Looking around the apartment he couldn't believe that they had trashed everything most likely winding the dogs up preparing them for the attack he walked across the living room towards the bedroom but stopped in his tracks at the destruction, they had allowed the dogs to mark their territory Danny's clothes, shoes and personal belonging's were torn to pieces including photo's. Steve walked around the apartment broken glass crunching under his feet nothing was salvageable and it was beginning to upset Steve he pulled out his phone Danny was never coming back here.

Kono sat in the chair outside Danny's room waiting for the doctor to finish her checks Danny had woken a little after sun rise but hadn't said a word he simply laid there starting at the ceiling, Kono felt her phone start to vibrate pulling it from her pocket she discovered Steve's id walking down the hall she took the call she felt sick in the pit of her stomach but agreed with the plan she walked back when she spotted the doctor leaving the room. She signed off from Steve and engaged the doctor.

"His kidney is on the mend and is supporting his urine flow, the bites are healing well and the infection is settling down meaning he will remain awake for longer his hand is also looking good with some physiotherapy he will more then likely regain most of the use but I'm still keeping him on strong pain medication however the one thing that is concerning me is the fact that he is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder so I'm arranging for him to have a evaluation."

Kono thanked the doctor before stepping back in the room standing at the foot of the bed she watched Danny who didn't even seem to know that she was there and that pained her he was usually a strong person but she understood that this would break anyone "You don't need to be here" Kono walked round to the side of the bed brushing a stray hair out of Danny's eyes "I'm not leaving" and with that she sat down in the chair and picked up the magazine. Danny watched Kono as she flicked through the pages taking a deep breath he closed his eyes he felt empty he just wanted to go back to erase everything deep down he wished that he had been killed it would hell beat this.

Kono looked across at Danny noticing that he had fallen asleep leaning down she kissed him on the forehead and left she was in charge of Danny's new wardrobe, Chin was helping Steve adapt the summer house to help Danny have as much independence as possible.

Three months later Danny was ready to be discharged from the hospital the team had surprised him with cargo pants and a rather strange looking top but the way Danny was feeling he didn't care he was trying to adapt, to be his usual self just to convince the counsellor and his friends that he was looking on the bright side and was ready to take the world on which surprisingly seemed to be working.

He watched as Kamankono stepped towards the bed and with one swift movement he picked him up and placed him in the wheelchair, Steve still found it hard to look at his friend he had been at every physio session and for the first week he watched helplessly as Danny became more and more frustrated withdrawing but suddenly he snapped like a twig and seemed to except the inevitable however as much as Steve looked convinced he still felt overly protective and watchful. He had explained that Danny's apartment was no longer available and that he would be living with Steve as an independent in the summer house.

Kamankono seemed to have become a permanent resident a human lifting machine he had helped him with his chair and everyday tasks until Danny was able to work them out for himself without taking more skin off his hands or arms. Steve jogged ahead and retrieved the truck today was a day that was hard to imagine he just hoped that Danny wasn't going to be offended when he realised that Steve had planned a surprised party that included Grace, the child had been climbing the walls with frustration that she wasn't able to see her Danno she was begging everyday to be taken to the hospital but Danny had banned the team from bringing her. Steve had explained about his legs and was surprised when Grace replied that no matter what the injury was he was would always be her Danno.

Steve pulled into his drive way he heard an annoyed sigh next to him, turning he plastered his face with the most docile grin possible "Come on Danny you have some people who wanted to welcome you home, don't deny them the opportunity" Danny said nothing he simply waited for Komankono to help him into his chair.

Entering the house he was greeted by the happy crowd comments passed, slaps on his back were greeted with a copycat expression he didn't feel the same as these people what he was going through was hell his legs constantly ached it was what the doctor described as ghosting symptoms his hand was sore although he didn't let on. His head snapped up at the excited squeal that filled the room, it then filled his entire being in a massive child hug making him cry and hold on he had missed his monkey so much and at that moment he was angry at Steve, he never wanted her to see him like this he was the father of disappointment in his ex's eyes and now he was a complete waste of space he wouldn't be able to remain as a team member and won't be able to play with his own daughter or even have independent time with her after what felt like an eternity the two parted.

The evening celebrations continued with drinks, barbeque and shrimps well the big guy couldn't be denied the chance to wow people with the 101 way to cook the little buggers, Danny sat on the lanai watching Grace get chased in out of the waves by his manic Seal and a just as excited Kono, Chin stood chatting to a crowd of people whom Danny hadn't seen before and Duke was busy chatting to Grover strange they must have had a premonition that they would eventually need a replacement. Danny didn't feel like socializing he just wanted to find his bed and disappear from the world. Steve stopped trying to catch Grace heading up the beach grabbing a long board and orange before sitting beside Danny he felt the cold in his fingers as he wrapped them around the juice bottle Steve left for a moment returning with a blanket placing it over Danny's lap receiving a quiet thanks.

"Do you want to retire for the night?"

Danny nodded he had lost all enthusiasm for the party, Steve called Grace over to say goodnight to her father before pushing him towards the summer house for a grand tour, Chin and himself had made the small property as self reliant as possible even installing a emergency communication devise to one of the four.

"You don't have to do this Steve I could have moved into warden assisted accommodation; you have a life outside of my needs".

Steve sat down in a chair "I know that Danny, but you fail to understand that you are and always will be my friend meaning I don't care what you say I will be here for you no matter what" With that he stood pushing Danny into the bathroom and showed him how to operate the special shower that he had installed "Now freshen yourself up and when your ready I'll help you settle for the night" He turned leaving Danny in the bathroom closing the door.

Danny watched him leave closing the door allowing Danny his own private time, he couldn't believe that he had a friend like him before moving to Hawaii a Seal would have been his last choice but Steve saw something he didn't and over the last five years they had become brothers but that did nothing to stop the sense of hate for himself or what he had become. He pulled his t-shirt over his head looking down at the horrible scars that laced his chest he felt he couldn't take the sight any longer and smashed the mirror before him reaching into the sink he gripped a slither of glass and thought of nothing to adding more scars to his monstrous body.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve looked across to the shower room it had been too long he knew that Danny now took longer but this was a little too long he knocked at the bathroom door receiving nothing.

Announcing himself he stepped in shocked to find Danny slumped in his chair covered in blood pulling several towels from the door he crashed to his side taking the piece of glass he threw it across the room listening to it shatter. He then wrapped the towels around his arms and picked Danny up he was certainly a lot lighter then he used to be. He carried him to the bedroom and laid him down covering him up under a blanket he was at a loose at what to do.

If he took Danny back to the hospital with these type of injuries he would get admitted to the mental ward under suicide watch, he took the makeshift bandage off his arms and studied the gashes some were very deep and oozed blood whilst others were experimental wounds testing his courage to finish it. But what confused Steve was the fact that Danny hadn't waited until he was alone however in a way he was truly thankful that he hadn't. Reaching into his pocket he scowled through the numbers until he located Max.

"He was very lucky you were here Steven, the wounds were sloppy and it would have been sometime before he succeeded in his goal however several of the wounds did require some stitching, I have given him some strong pain medication and he should sleep until morning. The bandages will require daily changes if you wish I will return tomorrow evening to check him and change them"

Steve thanked Max as he walked him to the door stating that he will take care of the wounds but would call him if he required assistance asking him not to mention anything.

Making himself a coffee he headed towards the bedroom and kicked of his shoes stripping down to his boxers he climbed under the sheets between Max and himself they had managed to get Danny into fresh boxers and a T-shirt too, Steve turned on the little television flicking through several stations before turning it off bored.

Studying Danny he realised that he was in a deep sleep pulling the covers higher he decided that going without sleep wasn't the best option and scooted future under the covers slipping into a dreamless sleep.

The morning sun was just starting the rise as a scream ripped through the bedroom snapping Steve instantly from his sleep pushing himself up he narrowly missed the failing arm he quickly wrapped himself around Danny stopping him from pulling the stitches in his arms eventually the nightmare subsided and the broken man simply wept until he slept again. Steve couldn't get the scream out of his mind, swinging himself off the bed he padded towards the kitchen pouring a steaming hot coffee and went out to the beach to watch the last of the sunrise.

Several hours later he sat on the edge of the bed, helping Danny to sit up he provided him with pain medicine before starting to unravel the slightly blooded bandage with not a word exchanged he cleaned the wounds Max was right they were sloppy but lethal with given time. Steve was glad that he hadn't left he couldn't even image what Danny must be going through.

Once he had finished he placed a tray of food on his lap and sat in the opposite chair starting to nibble at his food watching as Danny moved the food away and started to stare out the window. "So do you think you're up for a little fresh air?" The question went unanswered as Danny slipped back down the bed turning on his side Steve continued to nibble at his food spending some time in silence before taking the uneaten food to the kitchen he called Chin he needed to stretch his legs but he didn't trust Danny.

Steve decided that it would be for the best if Danny stayed in the main house for a while so that he could be watched, Steve visited the local mart buying some safety mirrors and then removed everything that could cause self harm and at all times someone had to be with him

Danny rarely spoke he would sit starring out of the window, Steve knew he wasn't strong enough to deal with this alone. He arranged for home help so that he could return to work and know that someone was there to make sure Danny ate and was looked after.

The Danny he knew was locked inside the shell the attack had created and nothing he did could crack it he didn't even want Grace to visit him which was breaking the child's heart, Rachel had approached Steve stating that if he refused her visits then there was no point in keeping Grace in Hawaii and she was moving to Vegas.

Steve wasn't anywhere near telling Danny that Christ the woman had no feeling, perhaps the divorce was for the best clearly she was a very blinkered woman. He powered down his computer said his goodbyes.

He needed some supplies for the weekend; Chin and Kono were coming to see if they could cheer Danny up which Steve severely doubted, nothing was going to bring the old Danny back what they had was a stubborn hormonal mess, Steve still wished he had been there when the men had been arrested he would have allowed those dogs to feast.

Stepping indoors he listened to Annie's run down of his friends violent behaviour and other important information, if Danny didn't stop soon he would loose another home help, he knew Annie was strong but even a strong person breaks. Thanking her he walked her to the car collecting the rest of the supplies he placed them in the kitchen, turning he jumped when he found Danny starring at him.

"Rather then scarring the living day lights out of me, make your self useful and put this bag away"

He dumped the bag on Danny's lap and continued to stack the cupboard, Danny starred at the bag then back at Steve, he reached inside starting to put things on the table so that he could identify the right cupboard, Steve didn't turn when he heard a tin crash to the ground or comment on the foul language that followed, he was damned if he was going to allow Danny to quit.

"So Chin and Kono are coming this weekend and I was wondering if you would help prepare the salad?"

Silence met his question taking a deep breath calming himself he knew Danny had left the kitchen; it was like he had lost the ability to communicate. Steve finished packing away the shopping; grabbing a long board from the fridge he headed into the lounge pulling open the curtains. "I'd understand if you were a vampire" kicking off his shoes he slumped into his comfortable chair.

The rest of the evening was only livened by the television Danny rarely spoke he just watched from his corner by the window, it bothered Steve although he lived alone and was used to peace and quiet he never expected it when Danny was round, it made him realise how much you miss until it's not there anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chin and Kono arrived just after twelve, Danny hadn't bothered getting up he would usually spend his days either curled in bed or sitting by the window. Kono had to force herself to come it broke her to see him so distant and quiet, heading into the kitchen she greeted Steve depositing potato salad and coleslaw on the table. Steve was beginning to look tired it not only showed mentally but physically too.

"You need any help?"

Steve shook his head, he had been awake most of the night he knew a thing or two about post traumatic stress nightmares but Danny was becoming more violent as the days wore on. He used to go to Danny to comfort him but had stopped he couldn't take the beatings anymore he was too tired he now simply leaned against the wall outside his room in case Danny hurt himself again.

"Steve I know you don't want to hear this but he can't stay here any longer. He needs help in more ways then you can handle and he is dragging you down with him"

Steve knew she was right it was draining him. 3 months after the attack Danny had shown signs of snapping out of it, he would help around the house, join him on lanai watching the sunset, get excited about the American football hell he had even allowed Grace to come and see him a couple of times.

Steve always realised that people could have set backs but Danny had a monumental one. A simple shower had pushed him back into the shadowy underworld of depression Steve caught him trying to overdose on painkillers, found him barely dressed and unconscious by the waters edge where he had exhausted himself out trying to end it all in the sea.

Kono walked across the kitchen wrapping her arms around Steve she had never seen him like this before he had always been the strong one, but this was pulling him down.

Right at that point she had enough who the hell did Danny think he was everyone was trying to help and support him okay he was the one who was attacked, he was the one who had lost the most but she was damned if he was going to be the one to break her family apart. Pulling away from Steve she thumbed away the tears kissing him on the forehead, turning she left the kitchen allowing him a little time to compose himself.

Chin knocked on Danny's door letting himself in he knew that he rarely answered the room was hot and sticky, instantly the smell of vomit filled his nostrils Chin walked across the room pulling open the curtains and window, turning the sight that greeted him had him yelling for help.

He rolled Danny on his side checking for a pulse he cleared the vomit from his mouth helping to clear his airways, Steve skidded to holt inside the door way unable to move not understanding what he was seeing he could hear Kono calling for an ambulance there was no way of hiding this and perhaps it was for the best clearly he couldn't help his friend.

Standing in the waiting area Steve was trying his hardest to understand what Danny had managed to overdose on, Kono and Chin had stayed with him providing coffee. Kono kept telling him it wasn't his fault it did nothing to stop the anger building inside; he wanted to knock ten bells out of Danny. Lost in thought he didn't notice the doctor it was Kono that pulled him back.

"We managed to pump his stomach; whatever he overdosed on was done in the early hours of this morning. If had been any longer he wouldn't be with us. The damage is undetermined until we get the results back"

Steve cursed under his breath he couldn't bring himself to see Danny, he was too angry he simply walked away grateful that he had driven to the hospital because he wanted to get as far away as possible. The doctor watched him leave turning to the remaining family members.

"He will stay under observation for a couple of days but hopefully he hasn't caused too much long term damage. Unfortunately though when someone presents with a suicide attempt we are obliged to have them assessed"

Chin thanked the doctor, turning to Kono he could see the anger in her too he hated everything about this situation how anyone could damage another person in such a brutal way was beyond him. He knew the road that would follow this was going to be hard but this was Danny and he wouldn't give up them.

Dumping his coffee in the bin he headed towards Danny's room he knew he would be sleeping but he also knew that no matter how pushed, upset or angry Steve was he wouldn't want Danny to be alone hell no of them did. Kono sat on his bedside taking his limp hand in hers sweeping his hair from his pale drawn face.

"Danny you're not alone, if you give up I will track your sorry arse into the afterlife and kick your arse. "

Chin chuckled under his breath he could image that. Slipping into the chair he picked up a discarded magazine it was going to be a long afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Danny's overdose and now Steve stood at the foot of his bed. The doctor had said that there was no medical reason that Danny wasn't waking up, Steve shook his head he had tried so hard to bring their Danny back but he knew now that it had simply driven him further into depression. Seeing a life he used to have and the one he has now.

Sinking into the chair he flipped through the television, he had never watched so much of the stuff. He stopped on a Die Hard movie groaning at the incorrect stunts and quietly shouting at Bruce Willis for being so stupid to allow his guard down.

Fed up with the film he turned off the television picking up a paper he started to read through a few articles becoming so engrossed in the paper that he failed to noticed Danny starring at him. It wasn't until the aide came in that he looked up straight into the pale blue eyes of his friend.

"About time you woke up"

Danny stopped starring at Steve closing his eyes again he could hear Steve commanding him to open his stubborn eyes and man up to the situation but Danny simply ignored him wishing that he hadn't been caught. He couldn't get anything right lately four miserably failed suicide attempts he had gone through three days of pain to save enough pain medication but he had almost chickened out.

"Go away Steven"

Danny opened his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks he turned to face Steve who stood there shocked. Mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. He hated that he was hurting the people he loved but they were merely bystanders to the pain and heart ache he was suffering they would never truly understand.

"I'm not leaving Danny, no matter what you think you are not alone. I may not know what you are going through but I'm here to help you get through it."

With that he turned to the aide who had been patiently standing there waiting, Steve walked out of the room in search of coffee allowing space for private time.

A week later Danny was being moved to a rehabilitation centre, his room wasn't exactly the Ritz but it was comfortable with a separate bathroom and kitchen area, there was a proper bed, wardrobe and table. He was informed that television time and other recreational activities were in the main area to stop people becoming withdrawn.

At first Danny hated it he wanted to go home so that he could hide from the world, he was called for at breakfast which was followed by group counselling sessions and then social time. After dinner was physio sessions to strengthen his muscles followed by one to one counselling. Tea time was what Danny looked forward to because after was free time, visiting time usually happened at this time too.

Most of the time one of his Ohana would visit but sometimes a case ate into the time and he found himself sitting alone in the gardens thinking, on some days these was good, happy thoughts and others a nightmare.

"Hi, mind if I join you?"

Danny turned in his wheelchair and found himself in the presents of a beautiful young brunette he didn't seem to notice anything wrong with her and wondered if she was one of the visitors. He couldn't find his voice and simply waved his hand at the vacant seat.

"My name is Laura. Haven't seen you before"

Danny felt like a school boy, why all the sudden did he feel so awkward he pulled at the blanket covering his stumps until he felt Laura rest her hand on his. Looking up into her eyes he didn't see a look of disgusted that he felt every time he woke; instead he saw a look of understanding.

"Sorry, my name is Danny; I've only been here a couple of weeks. I haven't seen you either are you visiting someone?"

"Not really I come back for my physio twice a week, first time back from holiday. You shouldn't be ashamed it wasn't your fault what happened was it?"

Danny looked down at his legs loosing himself in the nightmare; he could feel the tearing of flesh, the smell of copper and the sound of dogs. He didn't realise he had started crying not just tears but heart breaking sobs. He felt Laura put her arms around him and stroke his hair it felt so right that Danny couldn't help but hold on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is very short but this really is just the start of Danny's journey.**

**A big thank you for the reviews and followers. I hope this story isn't becoming to dry because if it is give me a swift kick. **

After a while Danny pulled away cuffing his tear streaked face embarrassed by his actions he apologised and went to leave but Laura held on the arms of the wheelchair.

"You can't keep hiding. It will eat you inside"

Danny looked into Laura's brown eyes lost for words but comfortable to be in her company, he felt connected in some puzzling way like he could trust her. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth behind his lose of limps he didn't want her to think he was needy.

"You know I was like you once, pushing people away but harming myself to keep them close"

Danny watched her sit placing her hands in her lap and start to worry the ring on her finger, the soft breeze teased her hair something about her eased Danny making everything less important.

"I was 25 when it happened, working the late shift earning some extra money for my wedding. I heard the metal connect more then felt it, I never even realised I was upside down. The car skidded on its roof sparks sparkling off the road I remember thinking how pretty it was then nothing"

Laura looked across at Danny she could see the puzzled look in his eyes, Laura smiled as she reached down and unzipped the sides of her jeans allowing her to fold them back revealing her artificial leg the other was badly scared.

"I hated everyone, my boyfriend, my parents and my friends. None of it was their fault but they are the ones who are there for you and the easiest ones to throw the blame at. But when you push them too hard you break them."

Danny pushed himself closer holding her hands it was like she was his subconscious, everything she was saying was chipping away at his hate and self loathing. Laura smiled returning the light touch.

"At least we are still here to fight our battles, don't let the people who did this to us win. We are the strong ones; our families are our anchors never forget that."

Danny hadn't realised what he was doing, he hadn't wanted to listen he just wanted to die but Laura was right why should the men who did this to him win. Laura traced her thumbs over the scars on his arms.

The shrill high pitched call of a child snapped the calming moment; Laura stood wrapping her arms around a little boy of about three hugging him tightly she kissed his head. Turning the little boy to face Danny he smiled it was clear he was Laura's son.

"Bobby this is Danny"

Bobby looked up at Laura before greeting Danny by shaking his hand.

"Did you have an accident like mummy?"

Danny smiled children were always quizzical the boy reminded him of Grace at his age everything a new curiosity.

"Look after your mummy Bobby she is an amazing lady"

Bobby spun round to Laura tugging her by the hand trying to lead her away, but Laura crouched in front of his whispering something in his ear which made him laugh and run back to the man waiting at the steps.

"Well this amazing woman just promised her bored three years old an ice cream on the way home. All you have to do is allow the people who love you to help you."

She reached down and hugged him again standing up she brushed a stray hair off his face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Danny."

Laura re-adjusted her jeans and headed towards her waiting family, Danny realised that he missed his Ohana, he missed his daughter. He had done nothing to make it easy and he was so dam close to giving up until today it was like a break in the storm.

He sat there for sometime even though it had started to rain, his mind was a mixed up place before today but if a young untrained woman could deal with what had happened then he sure could.

Spinning the wheelchair around his mind was set, he was going to speak to physio about being measured for artificial legs he may never be able to rejoin Five O but at least he wouldn't be a part of the furniture any more.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had gone by since meeting Laura he hadn't seen her since which struck him as strange as she said she had physio once a week. He had been measured for his legs and had spent the time working on strengthening his hand and calf muscles.

He couldn't get through the morning quick enough, lunch was always uninteresting slop in a tray surely a place used for rehab would offer something more stimulating, still today's taste buds didn't hold his attention. The afternoon counselling session seemed to drag the woman just kept asking the same questions scribbling notes in his file, the tapping of her pen was grating on his nerves.

He wheeled himself to physio like a child being taken to the toy shop. He was ready for the challenge that lay a head it was the first step in becoming him self again. Taking a deep breath he entered the physio gym he was a little early and sat there watching heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it might escape.

Luke Danny's therapist approached moving around to the back of his chair; squeezing his shoulder he wheeled him across to their area. There they were his legs ok not his actual legs but as close as he was going to get.

"Danny this is not going to be plain sailing. Today we are going to try them and adjust if required. You have been in a wheelchair for 8 months so your back muscles will be weak, it also going to feel uncomfortable maybe a little sore"

Danny sat there silently watching Luke put his legs on adjusting them slightly before stepping back. Danny moved his calf up becoming frustrated at the difficulty to move the leg.

"Take your time. Lets try and get you standing to see if we have the right height on both sides"

Luke placed a frame in front of Danny, stepping to the side so he could assist if he needed too. Danny gripped the frame pulling himself up it felt weird being up right, the cups of the legs felt painful against the stumpy skin. Luke moved to the front and measured the height satisfied he encourage Danny to try and move the frame forward.

Danny took a deep breath and shuffled forward a mere inch it was exhausting but the excitement bubbling inside Danny was too high to be squashed that easily. Luke smiled as he watched the determination.

Danny was enjoying the freedom of movement even if he was being supported by a frame. Luke pushed the chair behind him after a few more feet the sweat was trickling down his face making it difficult to grip the frame.

"I think what you have achieved today was brilliant, we need to continue with the muscle exercises and I think this time next week we will be ready to try the bars"

Danny sat back in his chair completely exhausted feeling the happiest he had in months. He looked down at the legs the keys to moving forward.

He sat downstairs that evening with the blanket over his lap as usual, Steve had texted earlier to say that they had wrapped up a case they had and would be able to pop round. Danny could hear Steve coming from a mile away he looked cheerful and was carrying several bags.

"Hey Jersey, up for a picnic"

Danny smiled, picking at the edge of the blanket he suddenly felt awkward. Steve walked around to the back of the chair placing the bags over both handles and pushed Danny towards the gardens. It was a mild evening with a slight breeze perfect condition, heading for one of the benches Steve started talking through the case he knew about confidentiality but this helped Danny feel less isolated from the team.

"Steve I got something to show you"

Steve stopped dead heading round to the front of the chair giving Danny a puzzled look. His eyes held a hint of concern that something was wrong, Danny smiled before pulling away the blanket revealing his legs. A laugh escaped his lips as Steve stood there impersonating a goldfish.

"I got them today but they feel amazing"

Steve looked at the legs it was odd to see them especially as he was used to nothing being there but the look on Danny's face was amazing a slight sparkle was back in his eyes and it was something that Steve never thought he would ever see again. Reaching forward he embraced his best friend.

Over the next few months Danny gave it everything he had to get up on his feet and leave the wheelchair behind, on several occasions the skin split on the stumps and would stop play for a few days but Danny used that time to build up his muscles.

Steve was absolutely taken back with the improvement he thought he had lost his best friend but the legs had somehow given him a reason and Steve was sure that if he spoke to the Governor he would manage to get Danny back into the office it would be great to be a whole team again.

Parking up the truck he felt slightly apprehensive Danny was leaving rehab today and coming back to stay with him until they found him a place of his own. But the Danny he was bringing home wasn't the Danny they had left there four months ago.

Putting the fear to the back of his mind he bounced up the stairs and knocked on Danny's door finding him finishing his packing amazing how much stuff he had accumulated he had come with nothing and was leaving with more then he had in the first apartment.

"Are you ready?"

Danny gave him an amazing smile grabbing his holdall he flipped it onto his shoulder before grabbing another bag, Steve manhandled the last two and together they said their final goodbyes.

Steve pulled into his drive way he sat there for a minute before looking across at Danny who had been quiet on the way back; it was unnerving when he was like that. He was arranging for an evening BBQ but he didn't want to step over the unknown boundaries.

"Steve you ok me living here. After the way I was"

Steve spun on his friend so that was what he thought that he was just going to turn his back on him. It wasn't like he had asked for what had happened. Those images of him lying on the floor in his apartment still haunted Steve's dreams.

"Danny I might be an arse at times but no matter what we are Ohana. So you being here is amazing and I wouldn't have it any other way"

The sound of a motor bike helped the awkward moment looking in the side mirror; Danny opened the door and climbed out of the truck greeting Chin with a massive hug before joining Steve with taking the bags in. Kono and Grover came an hour later with groceries.

Steve set up the BBQ whilst Chin and Kono prepared the food. Grover grabbed two beers and stood with Danny by the waters edge dropping his arm over his shoulders giving it a squeeze. He could swear that Danny was taller then before perhaps he had requested that when the legs were made.

"Here's to the future"


End file.
